


Mother

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [40]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugo is incredibly nervous, Ghost!Midoriya, Good times, Izuku is so excited, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Movie Night, Other, everyone else is curious af, got some sweet but sad shit this time, you ask and you shall receive :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Izuku doesn’t speak, but he sees, and that’s enough.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku & Inko Midoriya
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 55
Kudos: 666





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> eyy!! updating today as promised :D admittedly in hindsight, promising a double chapter when I already said I was so busy was,,,,hm, not a smart move to put it lightly. I knew almost a day later that I couldn’t do that, but!! I could make up for that here and make this update have some good feels during all the chaos and sadness in the story and plot, as well as put in a character many people have been asking for :Dc I hope everyone enjoys it ٩( ᐛ )و

The first thing anyone did the next time they saw Izuku was apologize profusely. He had brushed it off and giggled it away, muttering and warped, but Kaminari knew he’d never forget the lesson, knew he’d hold the experience close to him. Even though he didn’t know exactly why it was so serious quite yet, the lessons would fix that, he was sure.

Only after everything was truly smoothed over did they gush to Izuku about the practicals. Tsuyu and Shoji stayed relatively silent, understandably wanting to be removed from the conversation. Izuku was quick to make his rounds on patting their arms and faces in celebration, starting with a quietly pleased Shinsou, and by the time Izuku made it to Kaminari he was admittedly sulking. Izuku’s small hand on his back was a comfort even if it wasn’t exactly the same, and Kaminari vowed to himself that he’d get Izuku’s cheerful pats next time. 

Bakugo refused any comfort Izuku tried to offer, quietly fuming and glaring at him. Kaminari ignored it - it was his fault they had lost too. He just didn’t  _ listen, _ what else was Kaminari supposed to do?

There was barely any time to celebrate - or rage over - the practical results before they were pulled into not only the detentions, but the dorms. The school had been working hard and fast on them, and Aizawa hadn’t been joking when he’d said they would be moving in as soon as possible. Aizawa had already cleared it with their parents, all they had to do was move in, starting tomorrow.

The first question Kaminari had was  _ Is Izuku coming? _ The sentiment was echoed across the classroom, excited by the idea of a permanent sleepover until they were all a flurry of energy and chatter. Aizawa practically had to shout over them.

_ It’s up to him, _ was the reply, and Kaminari cheered with the rest of them, knowing if that was all it took then no shit was Izuku coming, and wasn’t that an exciting thought? Kaminari could already envision nights with the class in a circle, the EMR or IPad resting on the floor, maybe even helping Izuku practice appearing. Movie nights with popcorn, showing Izuku their rooms, exploring the dorms with him. It wouldn’t be finding Izuku tucked away, it would be them finding something with Izuku instead, making memories. Good memories.

First, they had to get through the start of their week-long detention. Aizawa called Iida to them and set up a projector, shooing Izuku out with the suggestion of finding Hatsume. He briefed Iida on what was happening and why. If Kaminari didn’t know better he would’ve assumed their teacher had lost it, seemingly talking to thin air like he was. Iida was receptive, stayed put to listen. 

He was still personally offended by their well-intentioned stupidity, Kaminari could tell in the way Aizawa spoke. Short and clipped and to the point, rephrasing and drilling it home until Kaminari could recite it all in his sleep. Symptoms and causes of trauma, the warning signs of a flashback, grounding techniques, all of it. He only briefed them on the subjects but Kaminari still felt vaguely overwhelmed by it all. Even still, he kept his ears open, doodled on scrap sheets to keep his hands busy and his head clear. Aizawa didn’t stop him. Kaminari was grateful for it. The distraction did the opposite and helped him to keep his focus, and by the time class was over he was relatively confident the information hadn’t gone in one ear and out the other.

Izuku visited before they all left to murmur cheerful goodbyes. One lesson in PTSD response was all it took to start the shift in everyone’s behavior, talking differently, avoiding potentially harmful topics. Izuku didn’t seem to recognize the shift, and Kaminari was secretly thankful for it, not sure if Izuku would appreciate them being so cautious and walking on eggshells. Bakugo in particular seemed to have a lighter step around the kid, much quicker to pick up on a topic turning sour and changing the subject in his usual blunt and crass way.

Bitterly, he wondered where that listening ear had been during the practical. He knew it wasn’t the same and hated the way he became upset, but his heart squeezed and his fists clenched all the same.

They all began to file out of the classroom, talking thoughtfully about the new information. Kaminari shook off his anger at Bakugo in favor of catching up, raced after Sero with a lighting heart, and dragged Ashido with him as he passed her. They all fell in step in the hallway, growing more and more excited at the idea of the dorms. The light fell through the windows and warmed his skin, bathed his friends in a warm glow, and Kaminari grinned as Sero laughed.

He failed the exam and would have it even rougher during the training camp, but it would be okay.

Katsuki huffed a breath, the evening air cool against his skin. The boxes in his hands were heavy but manageable, haphazardly taped up and scribbled on with sharpie, packed full of spare clothes. The car behind him honked twice, the click and pop of the hood a sharp crack in the dawn, and the lights ahead of him were bright in the new dormitories, signaling that he was very, very late.

His mother laughed behind him, a mischievous cackle that made him roll his eyes to the sky. A dull thud made him spin around, nearly toppling over the box on top of the other two in his arms.

_ Careful you old hag! _ he snapped, glaring hard as his mother leaned down to pick up the box of  _ very breakable _ All Might merch he’d decided to bring.

_ You’ll live, _ she said, waving him off, and he grinded his teeth.

Aunt Inko peeked around the side of the car, eyes bright and joyful, and Katsuki relaxed slightly. 

_ Go ahead inside, _ she soothed, rounding the corner with a smaller box in her hands. She reached out and shut the door, and his mom clicked her keys twice, the sharp twang of the car locking horribly obnoxious.  _ We’re right behind you. _

Turning sharply on his heel, he obeyed, with impatient strides and tenseness in his shoulders. He did  _ not _ want people to meet his old woman, the fucking teasing would never end - especially with Sparky and Eyebags - and Aunt Inko was also a problem. He hadn’t meant for her to know he was moving into the dorms until much later, but when his dad got busy and his mom playfully sighed and whined about helping him move on her own, Aunt Inko was quick to offer assistance. His mom took the chance, having no reason to hesitate, and he couldn’t just tell her no for no reason - he could be an ass to a lot of people but Inko was not one of them. Not anymore. Katsuki just hoped Eyebags and Kirishima were doing their job at distracting Deku while she was there.

He stepped thoughtfully, not quite careful but paying more attention from the boxes blocking the view of his feet. He pressed the bar with his back to open the door, stepped backwards into U.A’s new dormitories. A wave of sound he wasn’t prepared for slammed into him the moment he walked in, a torrent of laughter and shouting that made his eye twitch, and exasperation had sparks pop along the cardboard in his hands. God, they were fucking idiots, the whole lot of them.

Ponytail’s voice rang out, alarmed but fond.  _ No, don’t touch that! _

He walked through the short hallway, hearing the mixture of his own footsteps and Sparky’s cackling.

_ It’ll be fine! _ he replied, his voice growing louder and more grating with every step. Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he finally stepped into what he assumed was the common room. Most everyone was there, gathered on the couches and seats or standing around. Some were sitting on the footrests for reasons Katsuki was sure started and ended with their lack of intelligence. Aizawa sat on the couch, head back and rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips, seemingly having given up controlling whatever was happening.

His eyes scanned the room. Kirishima and Eyebags were nowhere in sight - good.

_ Bakugo, _ Frogger greeted, croaking softly at him. Katsuki grunted in acknowledgement.

_ Where’s my room, old man? _ he asked, and Aizawa shifted his hands to his forehead to look at him properly.

_ Jesus, they just keep multiplying, _ he muttered under his breath, and Katsuki glared at him.  _ The chart’s on the table. Figure it out. _

Of course. Walking over to the table had him dodging the loitering people in the area, spitting snapped words at them to either sit down or fucking move. Someone behind him snorted and muttered  _ good to see you too, _ and Katsuki tucked the voice away to explode their face on sight later. He scanned the names, eyes flitting around to spot his name.

It became suspiciously quiet behind him, and the sound of footsteps had him internally groaning. There they fucking go.

_ Find your room? _ his hag asked, then chirping out  _ Oh, _ no doubt in response to the sea of faces that greeted her. Katsuki didn’t let her finish, determined to get it all over quickly. 

_ Up, _ he grumbled. Round Face gestured vaguely in the direction of the stairs and Katsuki wasted no time, glaring at his mom until she followed him with his scowl on her lips. Aunt Inko walked in then, the room getting a lot quieter, and Katsuki prayed they’d have the common sense to keep their mouths shut. 

Thankfully everyone kept their thoughts to themselves as she threw everyone a familiar smile that wobbled at the edges. They didn’t speak but they smiled back, taking in the sight of her as she passed with knowing eyes and soft smiles. Bakugo didn’t blame them - the likeness was painfully obvious.

His mom and Aunt were huffing by the time they reached the fourth floor, and Katsuki couldn’t help but indulge in some good natured laughter. Aunt Inko especially was a bit red in the face from exertion.

_ Shut the fuck up, _ his mom barked at him as he walked away cackling.  _ Not everyone can be as able-bodied as you! _

_ Language, Mitsuki! We’re in a school dorm! _

_ As if these little shits don’t swear. _

_ Ah, like mother like son, _ a voice drawled, and Bakugo craned his neck to see in front of him properly. Eyebags was walking down the hall, a lazy grin on his lips even as Katsuki’s heart began to race. What was he doing?  _ No worries. Your son swears like a sailor - we’re used to it. _ His gaze shifted, and Katsuki could tell the moment he saw his Aunt from the way his expression softened.  _ You have two moms? Gotta say, I didn’t expect that. _

Katsuki would almost rather die on the spot than continue standing there and listen to his Aunt splutter. His mom seemed so bewildered she was actually quiet for once, and Katsuki hid his burning face behind the boxes in his hands.

_ She’s my Aunt. Dumbass. _

Inko still managed a strangled  _ Language! _ even behind her hands. Eyebags blinked.

_ Oh. Sorry to assume. _

_ What the fuck are you doing here? You have a  _ job  _ to do, _ he hissed, leaning in as close as he dared.

_ That’s why I’m here. Iz -  _ Eyebags glanced at his Aunt and let the word die on his lips.  _ He wanted to see your room. We tried to put it off but he was persistent, as usual. _

_ There’s nothing set up yet! _

Eyebags shrugged.  _ I think he wanted to meet you. He’s there now, Kirishima’s with him. _

_ Fuck, _ Katsuki hissed.  _ Get him out! _

_ Is there a problem? _ his Aunt piped up, worry curling the edges of her voice, and Katsuki flinched. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

_ Nope, _ Eyebags said back, uncharacteristically bright. It looked strange on his tired face.  _ Do you mind if I walk with you? _

_ Not at all! _ Inko chirped, just as his mom shrugged in a neutral gesture. Katsuki started up again, step for step with Eyebags to lead the pack as they whispered fiercely to each other. They had no idea how Deku would react to his mom being in the building. Had he even seen her after he passed?

They both did their best to keep cool. Eyebags pitched easy questions at Aunt Inko, keeping it light, and Aunt Inko seemed absolutely thrilled to see he had a friend. Katsuki wasn’t sure he’d go that far - Eyebags was more of an acquaintance, or a sidekick, maybe - but he didn’t deny her outright. His mom simply bitched at how slow he was going, not that he blamed her for it exactly. He was dragging his feet. But they had to arrive at his room eventually, and when an empty room with only Kirishima standing awkwardly was in front of them, Katsuki charged into the room like nothing was wrong.

The atmosphere shifted, tingling along his skin with electricity. It didn’t quite feel negative, he wasn’t sure what it was.

_ Where would you like the boxes, Katsuki? _ his Aunt chirped, and he heard Kirishima blurt  _ Um - it’s nice to meet you! _ almost right after.

_ Wherever. _

The air swelled, filling up with an emotion and reaction he still couldn’t quite place, and he shared an alarmed look with Eyebags and Kirishima. 

_ I can’t believe you made friends, _ his mom laughed.  _ But I’m glad to see it. It’s about time. _

Even with the tense atmosphere, Eyebags still had the good will to huff a laugh. Katsuki glared and opened his mouth to tell him to go fuck himself, but Deku took that as his opportunity.

Katsuki saw it. Barely visible. The lights flickered once, twice, and in the brief startle it caused - his mom startling with a quiet  _ Jesus fuck _ \- Deku brushed his hand against his mom’s shoulder, barely visible, his face a mixture of nostalgia and pure joy at her presence alone.

Joy. Katsuki released his breath. He set the boxes down in front of him, rocking back on his heels in relief. 

Eyebags sighed and smirked. Kirishima looked both pleased and relieved, a grin pulling at his lips until he was laughing.

_ Wow, your mom really is like you. _

He looked at Katsuki’s mother when he said that, but he knew that wasn’t only what Kirishima meant.

He got his room relatively set up with the help of his Aunt and mom. Deku stuck around, hovering to swat at Inko’s half updo and push objects to her to help however he could. The lights flickered only one other time, and Katsuki watched with Kirishima and Eyebags as Deku did his best to help his mom lift a particularly heavy box, pushing up from the bottom as Inko pulled. With his help it was heaved and put in the correct spot, Katsuki’s mother wondering aloud why the lights were so shitty for a new building.

He shooed them out eventually, insisting he was fine and he could sort the rest out himself. His Aunt and mom agreed and followed him back to the main entrance. He nearly exploded - Quirk or no Quirk - when his mom tried to bear hug him, completely merciless, but his Aunt was there to soothe as usual, and they both left with cheerful goodbyes. Katsuki didn’t walk away from the door until they were two specks on the horizon.

The second she was gone, Deku was on him, muttering up a storm and patting, well, everywhere on his upper body.

_ Alright, enough! _ he snapped. Deku shoved his hands in Katsuki’s pockets and grabbed his phone, and with a panicked cry he lunged to grab it only for Deku to soar away, his phone peacefully bobbing just under the ceiling.  _ Deku, you fucking dweeb! Give it back! _

Everyone’s phones chirped in unison as the lights went wild, Deku’s laughter loud as it bounced off the walls. Katsuki stomped over to Kirishima to read over his shoulder.

‘My mom!!’ Deku had sent in the groupchat. ‘That was my mom! Did you see her? Mom? I helped!! I helped!!’

_ She looked so much like you, Izu! _ Kirishima chirped back.  _ She has your freckles. _

Deku squealed and laughed, Katsuki’s phone dancing and twirling in mid air.

‘I know!!! I know!! ((o(^∇^)o))’

Ponytail and Sparky had returned to the common area at some point, and she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it, started again.

_ Have you seen her recently? _

‘I have :D after I left the classroom for the first time!!’ Deku sent. 

There was a brief moment of silence, a stillness in the air where no one knew what to do after that, the subject light but heavy enough to be hard to shake off. It took Aizawa clapping his hand on his knee to break it.

_ You all seem settled enough, _ he said flatly. He pointed to a telephone line next to the staircase.  _ Alert me to any emergency, I’ll be here as soon as I can.  _ Only _ for emergencies - the first person to abuse this is being made an example out of. Am I clear? _

A chorus of agreements at varying stages of cheer followed Aizawa out, and the second he was gone Round Face was standing on the couch, arms akimbo with a determined smile on her face. Katsuki groaned, already irritated and tired.

_ Alrighty! _ she boomed, her voice surprisingly strong. Everyone's attention was drawn to her.  _ Now that we’re all settled in, it’s time for a movie night! Izuku, do you wanna pick the movie? _

A gasp of delight was heard above him, and Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose. He just wanted his fucking phone back. Kirishima nudging him in the side kept him from walking out, if just barely.

Their phones chirped. ‘Yes!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و’

_ It’s so fucking funny seeing your screen name with the little faces, _ Eyebags cackled somewhere behind him, and Kirishima had to hold him back from exploding the bastard’s amused grin right off his face.

Katsuki sat on the couch and refused to truly participate, and everyone seemed to accept it as a part of life and moved on. Round Face and Eyebags popped popcorn and got everyone drinks from the kitchen. Ponytail made extra blankets and pillows for those lacking while Frogger and Kirishima struggled with the T.V. Deku finally gave him his phone back after typing ‘Something Disney!!!’ into the group chat, because of fucking course, and Soy Sauce, Tail, Ponytail, and Kirishima - the traitor - all argued until they settled on The Little Mermaid. They all got back together in one large group, blankets and pillows connected into one large padding of fluff and cotton. Katsuki stayed on the couch instead of on the floor, stretched out so his toes brushed the furthermost armrest. 

His arm cushioned his head, a scowl on his lips, but as the intro to the movie played in soft melodies and Deku giggled somewhere to his left, the smell of butter and the soft rustling of blankets a calm background noise, he could admit to himself, privately if nothing else, that it wasn’t so bad. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> you ask and you shall receive (•̀ᴗ•́)و see you next Thursday!!


End file.
